1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a health check system, a health check apparatus and a method thereof for providing information on a user's health using a sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Shuichi Kurabayashi, Naoki Ishibashi, Yasuo Kiyoki: “Scheme for Realizing Active Type Multidatabase System in Mobile Computing Environment,” Proceedings of Information Processing Society of Japan, 2000-DBS-122, 2000, 463-470 and Shuichi Kurabayashi, Naoki Ishibashi, Yasushi Kiyoki: A Multidatabase System Architecture for Integrating Heterogeneous Databases with Meta-Level Active Rule Primitives. In Proceedings of the 20th TASTED International Conference on Applied Informatics, 2002, 378-387, disclose an active meta-level system that dynamically interconnects devices of databases or the like.
However, these documents neither disclose nor even suggest any health check system, health check apparatus or method thereof for providing information on a user's health by adaptively using sensors.